


So Baby Pull Me Closer

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bars, Fluff, M/M, Smut, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Based on Closer by The ChainsmokersHongseok and Jinho meet again at the hotel bar Hongseok works at.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost sorry

The bar wasn't nearly as crowded as Hongseok has seen it, but there's enough people that he could get lost - that is, if he hadn't been working there for three and a half years. The tables are full but the barstools are sparsely occupied, a few guys - even fewer girls - all drinking and laughing. Except one guy.

 

“Can I get you anything?” Hongseok asks without looking up, restocking the bowl of peanuts.

 

“Yeah, can I-” The guy stops talking and it makes Hongseok look up, both of them staring for a moment. “I just want a beer.” He finally mumbles, looking away. Hongseok nods and turns to the beer case, getting a bottle out and sliding it to the smaller man.

 

“How are you?” Hongseok asks softly, leaning against the bar and looking at the crowd.

 

“Tired.” He admits. “You?”

 

“The same.” Hongseok smiles. “Jinho-hyung-”

 

“Don't.” Jinho holds his hand up. “Just, don't.” He sighs and takes a drink of his beer, looking up at Hongseok through his lashes. “You look as good as the day I met you.” He says softly.

 

“I forget just why I left you.” Hongseok mumbles back, looking at Jinho. The elder laughs and shakes his head, looking up at the ceiling before letting his head fall back normal. “I'm off in ten.” Hongseok mumbles. Jinho smirks and slides a card across the table.

 

“Room 230.” He winks, taking another drink of his beer before getting up and leaving.

 

When Hongseok opens the door to room 230, the shower is running but the door is wide open and Hongseok smirks. He shuts the door and tosses the card, kicking his shoes off and starting to strip as he heads towards the bathroom. The shower door is open enough that Hongseok can see Jinho, but not much of him until he makes it to the door, fully undressed. The smaller man is under the spray of the water, rinsing suds out of his hair as Hongseok steps into the shower with him.

 

“Took you long enough.” Jinho says, opening his eyes to look at Hongseok. The younger grins and backs him against the wall, kissing him softly.

 

“God I missed you.” He sighs, grasping Jinho's cock and gently tugging. He moans quietly, throwing his head back with a gasp. Hongseok smirks and bites into his shoulder, right on the small tattoo that's there. Jinho moans again, letting it free.

 

“I missed you too.” He admits, tangling a hand in Hongseok's hair. “I stretched myself waiting for you. Please fuck me.”

 

“You got it.” Hongseok grabs the lube he spots on the shower rack and slips two fingers in just to be sure before lubing his cock and lining himself up with Jinho's hole.

 

“Want to turn me around first?” Jinho asks, lifting a leg to help Hongseok slide in.

 

“No, wanna see you.” Hongseok shakes his head, groaning as he pushes in. He holds the elder's leg up for him and sits inside of him for a moment before pulling out and slamming back in.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot how fucking good you fuck me.” Jinho moans, nearly screaming. Hongseok laughs, slamming their lips together as he continues to fuck the elder.

 

They clean up after they cum, actually showering and then falling into the single bed together.

 

“Why are you here, anyway?” Hongseok asks, kissing Jinho softly.

 

“I came to find you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Unfortunately, no.” Jinho laughs. “I'm on a trip for my work. I didn't know you worked here until about-” He pretends to check his watch. “Half an hour ago.”

 

“Oh.” Hongseok laughs with Jinho.

 

“I missed you.” The elder repeats after a moment.

 

“I missed you too.” Hongseok smiles, nuzzling against Jinho's temple. Jinho smiles and looks up at him. “You have a mark on your shoulder now.” Jinho turns to look and sighs.

 

“I've missed that.” He says, gently stroking it. Hongseok laughs and rolls on top of him, kissing him again.

 

“Round two?”

  



End file.
